Boo'tiful
by Oblivionokay
Summary: Halloween Freechamp oneshot x


**So I thought why not celebrate Halloween by writing fic, so here it is x**

 **Please review x**

 **Katie x**

* * *

Connie reached into her bag for her keys, the street lamps cast down an orange glow as she opened the door. It was 5am on the morn of Halloween all she wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep. She placed her bag down and slipped off her shoes. She padded into the living room, it was pitch black. As she reached for the lamp switch and hand brushed hers. It took her by the wrist and spun her around. Connie opened her mouth to scream, but she saw that a dark figure had hold of her. It pulled her closer. Connie struggled and managed to get away, she ran to the main light switch and lit up the whole room. There in front of her stood a zombie nurse. A hand reached up to remove the mask. As it slipped away from the figures face Connie held her breath. There in front of her stood Rita.

"Omg Rita I'm going to kill you! It not funny. I nearly had a heart attack."

"It's okay because you didn't. I just wanted to surprise you"

"Well you definitely mastered the surprise element. But if you ever and I mean ever do anything like that again I'll have to..."

"You'll have to what, kiss me, hug me, and kiss me."

"I'll have to kiss you. No I didn't mean that I meant kill you not kiss."

"Well we all know that you want to kiss me now."

Rita smiled, she walked towards Connie and captured her lips. Connie's hands fell to Rita's hips and pulled her closer. Rita whispers in Connie's ear "sorry for scaring you." Connie glares at Rita causing the blonde to laugh. Rita takes Connie by the hand and leads her upstairs and into the bedroom. Connie gets undressed and climbs into bed and Rita followed suit. They snuggled under the covers, Connie's hair fling onto the pillow, Rita brushed it aside slightly so that she could kiss Connie goodnight.

* * *

They woke up a few hours later, Connie rolled over and blinked as the light from the clock was focused onto her retinas. 1pm. Rita stirred a little but rolled back over and ignored the movement next to her. Connie sat herself up and began poking at Rita's ribs. The blonde squirmed a little bit but seemed to be taking very little notice. So Connie pulled Rita over so she was laying on her back and sat on top over her and began to tickle. Rita's eyes opened and she began to try and fight the urge to laugh. She tried to push Connie off but Connie wasn't going to let that happen. The tickling became more intense. Rita finally managed to roll over and Connie fell onto the bed. Rita quickly got out of bed and ran down the stairs. Connie got up off the bed, pulled on her dressing gown and walked down the stairs. She looked around where was Rita? She walked through the living room door, someone jumped onto her back. She turned round to see Rita had fallen onto the floor and was now half lying on the floor. She reached out her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"You have to stop messing around, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Yeah it's a bit late for the warning now."

Connie just laughed at her girlfriend. She walked into the kitchen and was greeted by two pumpkins on the kitchen table.

"Rita. What are these doing here?"

"Oh those, they are for our competition."

"What competition would this be?"

"The one we will be having as soon as we've had a drink. Come on Connie, who said Halloween was just for children."

Connie sighed and put the kettle on to boil. She made both of them a coffee. Whilst Connie was doing this Rita had found two black marker pens, tow bowls, two spoons and two knives and had set each of them a working space at either end of the table. Connie sipped her coffee as she watched Rita dart from one side of the kitchen to the other. She really is just a big kid, Connie thought to herself. Rita walked to Connie and kissed her.

"Everything is set up, now please take your place."

Connie did as she was instructed she stood in front of one of the pumpkins and Rita stood in front of the other.

"3, 2, 1 go. First one to finish is the winner."

They both began to draw a face on their pumpkin before realising that in fact they needed to take the top off and scoop out the insides. Connie looked down at her nails. The things she sacrificed for Rita's entertainment. Rita managed to get the top of hers off before Connie and had no qualms about shoving her into the pumpkin and digging out the moist insides. Connie however tried to attack it with a spoon but in the end after having minimal luck had to resort to the same technique. Rita then proceeded to draw a face on her pumpkin. Once she was happy then she picked up the knife and started to cut away the flesh. By the time Connie had just finished clearing the insides out Rita had already cut out both of the eyes, but Connie wasn't going to give up without some fight. She quickly drew a face and started to cut it out. Rita was on the final part of her face. The nose. She cut it out in record time and then placed her knife on the table.

"done." She announced. Connie looked up almost annoyed that she lost. But smiled and carried on cutting her own face out of the pumpkin. Rita smiled as she watched the clinical lead shed happened to fall in love with concentrate on something so hard, that her tongue began to poke out of the side of her mouth.

After they had both cleared away, the light outside was beginning to fade. They ate dinner and then placed candles into the pumpkins and placed them into kitchen window. The pulled on jackets and headed out into the garden. They stood huddled together watching the gentle flicker of light against the darkness. Connie pulled Rita closer and pressed her lips to hers. The soft orange glow falling upon their cheeks, this was a Halloween to remember.


End file.
